batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Identity Crisis!, Part 1
Identity Crisis!, Part 1 is the ninty-seventh episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date March 9, 2013 Teaser Batman gains assistance from the original Justice League, Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, Ace, the Justice League International, the Justice Society, Plastic Man, Bronze Tiger and the Outsiders into dealing with the Antimoniter! Main Plot The Question speaks with Batman about the future of the Justice Lords, and Colonol Calloway has kidnapped the friends who was close to that were under the Starro chips' controls, and Batman discovers Project Cadmus. Trivia *General Eiling, after the events has now transferred his mind into a Shaggyman, suffering from brain tumor. *Memories of Batman's old friends: **Nightwing: When his parents died at the hands of Tony Zucco, he was taken in by Bruce Wayne. He later became Robin, he later joined the Teen Titans courtesy of Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash and Wonder Woman. When Dick turned 17, he left to start new Teen Titans, then later, Robin discovered Batman teaming up with other heroes, and later reconciled with him after defeating Crazy Quilt and became Nightwing, and reconciled with Batgirl after leaving. **Batgirl: She became Batgirl and fought against Killer Moth, and had dated Robin at age 16. She later resumed the role of Batgirl and continued and had reconciled with Nightwing. **Bathound: An engraving specialist named John Wilker once owned a German Shepherd dog named Ace. Ace has a strange star marking on his forehead. When Wilker was kidnapped by a counterfeit ring, Batman and Robin found and temporarily adopted Ace. Batman used Ace to track down Wilker but considered that Ace may give away his secret identity. Batman fashioned a hood to partially conceal Ace's head and attached a Bat emblem to his collar. A criminal "named" Batman's new partner, Bathound and the identity stuck ever since. Wilker was eventually saved and he decided to let Bruce Wayne keep Ace. **Robin: Tim Drake had admired Batman and Robin and had deduced their identities, and had asked Batman to bring him in since Robin had became Nightwing. **Aquaman: King Arthur rules from the underwater city, Atlantis, and watches over 2/3 of the planet. He is also a fearless warrior who enjoys the thrill of battle. Many also know him as Aquaman and relate his appearance and attitude to that of a Greek god. However, King Arthur is also a victim of pride and is often seen as arrogant. As a child, Aquaman's earliest memory was a lighthouse on Mercy Reef. Several years later, he was chosen by his mother, Queen Atlanna, to be the next king of Atlantis. This event upset, the eldest child, Orm Marius. Undaunted, as king, Arthur took on the royal name of Aquaman and was engaged in countless adventures including a stolen statue, a mechanical monster, and pirates. He also took on a partner, Aqualad. Aside from his outrageous super powers, Aquaman also fights with a trident and a phone is hidden on his belt buckle. After teaming up to fight Black Manta, Aquaman became an ally and friend of Batman's who considered Aquaman a symbol of victory in the face of overwhelming odds. **Black Canary: Dinah Lance grew up in the shadow of her late mother's exploits never knowing the truth about how her mother passed on. Wildcat promised to Lance's mother that he would watch over her as long as he lived. As the second Black Canary, Lance trained under the Justice Society of America as their star pupil and became a superb athlete and fighter in her own right. She also her mother's metagene that gave her the ability to project sonic screams which was nicknamed "Canary Cry." In time, she learned how to make subtle use of her power and can project it as a whistle or a high intensity wave. Dinah is skilled in Judo and Boxing from which she learned the second from Wildcat. One of the cities she patrols is Gotham City and openly flirted with her old classmate, Batman. She later joined the Justice League of America. **Flash: While living in his hometown Central City, Missouri, police scientist Barry Allen was working late into the night. Allen was infamous among his co-workers for his slow and methodical style. A stray lightning bolt hit Allen, who was doused in several chemicals. He discovered he gained super speed like his idol, the Flash. Inspired by Jay Garrick, he became the new Flash. After adjusting the best that he could to his powers, Allen crafted a normal-looking ring that housed his costume. Over time, the Flash amassed a Rogue's Gallery to rival Batman's composed of the likes of Mirror Master, Captain Boomerang, Weather Wizard, Heat Wave, and Captain Cold. They all seemed to secretly admire the Flash for his sense of style in defeating them. **Hal Jordan: Hal Jordan followed in the footsteps of his father, Martin "The Flying Martini" Jordan as a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft. Jordan soon fell in love with his boss, Carol Ferris. Soon after, the Green Lantern known as Abin Sur crash landed on Earth with mortal wounds. Sur commanded his green power ring to seek out a man honest and fearless enough to succeed him. The ring found two candidates, Guy Gardner and Hal Jordan. Since Hal Jordan was closer in proximity, he was chosen. Eventually, both were chosen for Sector 2814. Jordan became the primary Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814 and quickly earned the friendship and admiration of his peers, including Sinestro, Hannu, Nautkeloi, and Tomar-Re. Carol Ferris became Green Lantern's greatest enemy, Star Sapphire, when the Zamarons chose her to host the entity. Each time Star Sapphire was defeated, Ferris had no idea she was the villain nor what Star Sapphire did. Jordan kept this a secret and searched in vain for a way to help her, fearing he would eventually lose her. **Martian Manhunter: Born to M'yrnn and Sha'sheen, J'onn J'onzz, or "Light to the Light," grew up to become a police officer. During the fall of Martian society, J'onzz witnessed the death of his wife and daughter, M'yri'ah and K'hym, as they perished in flames. In Middleton, Denver, Colorado, Dr. Saul Erdel attempted to send and receive a deep space signal to find alien life. Instead, he teleported a Martian to Earth. Erdel suffered a fatal heart attack but managed to issue the Martian a warning. J'onn J'onzz decided his immediate concerns were survival and concealment. For some reason, Erdel's device damaged part of his consciousness and his memories of Mars were distorted. With the power of shapeshifting, J'onzz took on the appearance of Dr. Erdel and used the late doctor's television to learn about humans. J'onzz concluded that he wanted to be a force of good and took on the appearance of a murdered police detective, John Jones. He later became a superhero named Martian Manhunter and joined the Justice League of America. Martian Manhunter developed a fondness for cookies but was terrible at storytelling, as he would tend to prattle on. He once arm wrestled Superman, infiltrated the Legion of Doom as a deodorant bar, and once fought the Shaggy Man. **Superman: Kal-El was born as his home planet, Krypton, but the world was at its end. His father, Jor-El, a brilliant scientist, sent his son away in a rocket with a few choice items, including the symbol of his family. Kal-El landed on Earth in Smallville, Kansas. He was discovered and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent. They named him Clark from Martha's maiden name. Clark was raised with a strong sense of ethics and morals and when he came of age, he discovered Earth's Sun radiated him and gave him a range of super powers. Kent still remained distant and almost acted his humanity, often being forgetful and clumsy. After a couple years, he decided to use his powers for the sake of humanity and became Superman. After relocating to Metropolis, he took a day job as a reporter for the Daily Planet where he worked alongside Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. Over time, Superman discovered a weakness to red sun radiation and irradiated debris of Krypton, dubbed Kryptonite. Undaunted, Superman cleaned up Metropolis and defied Lex Luthor. Superman also served for some time on the Justice League until the team was disbanded. During the time the League was active, it was said Superman and Martian Manhunter once had an arm wrestling match. He continued to keep Metropolis safe and encountered even more bizarre villains such as Metallo and Mr. Mxyzptlk. He later told the tale of his first encounter with Mxyzptlk to Batman. If aliens, supervillains, and extradimensional menaces weren't enough, Superman also once had to fight Jimmy Olsen. Olsen had found a growth ray on the beach and was struck by it. He transformed into a Giant Turtle Man and disrupted shipping lanes. When Superman isn't in Metropolis, he is in his secret headquarters: the Fortress of Solitude. It can be opened by a giant Gold Key only he can lift. The Bottle City of Kandor and Krypto the Super Dog are two famous residents of the Fortress. Batman is also privy to the location of the Fortress. **Wonder Woman: The Amazons of myth reside on Paradise Island, secluded from Man's world. Its queen, Hippolyta once sculpted a daughter from clay. The Olympian gods took pity and breathed life into the clay and created Diana, a daughter for Hippolyta. She was raised to be a leader; intelligent, beautiful and strong. Princess Diana grew to become strong, wise, beautiful, and a leader on her own right but she yearned for a purpose outside of Paradise Island. The Amazons of myth reside on Paradise Island, secluded from Man's world. Its queen, Hippolyta once sculpted a daughter from clay. The Olympian gods took pity and breathed life into the clay and created Diana, a daughter for Hippolyta. She was raised to be a leader; intelligent, beautiful and strong. Princess Diana grew to become strong, wise, beautiful, and a leader on her own right but she yearned for a purpose outside of Paradise Island. One day, Steve Trevor, an intelligence officer for the United States Army, crashed on Paradise Island. Princess Diana took care of the ailing Trevor and nursed back to health with the Amazon's Purple Ray. A tournament was held to decide which Amazon would escort the man back to the outside world. Though she was forbidden to participate, Diana secretly participated with a mask and won. After revealing her identity, Hippolyta relented and allowed her to escort Trevor back to civilization as Wonder Woman. She took on a secret identity as Diana Prince and armed with bulletproof bracelets, the magical Lasso of Truth and Amazonian training, Wonder Woman soon established herself and joined the Justice League. She and Trevor started a romantic relationship. **Green Arrow: Manufacturing heir, Oliver Queen is renowned for his billionaire status. While on a South Sea cruise, he was knocked overboard and washed ashore on Starfish Island. In order to survive, Queen fashioned a crude bow and arrow. He was eventually rescued and returned to his home in Star City. During a costume party, he dressed like Robin Hood and stopped a robbery in progress. Queen realized how restless he had become with crime and violence in the world and became Green Arrow. He later took on a partner named Speedy. Armed with a array of special trick arrows (combat, exploding and suction to name a few), Green Arrow teamed up with his friendly rival Batman over the years. They first met when Arrow was visiting Gotham City in search of a kidnapped wealthy heiress from Star City. Left for dead by Cavalier and Ruby Ryder, the duo were forced to work together and captured the villains. Their competitive spirit drove each other to be at their best and one up each other. However, Green Arrow appears to have a clear respect for Batman (and vice-versa) in the form of similar motifs such as the Arrow Plane, Arrow Car, and Arrow Cave. Green Arrow's belt is also a fitting homage to Batman. A non-visible console on his belt activated a homing arrow. **Atom IV: Originally born in Kowloon, Hong Kong, Dr. Ryan Choi is currently a professor of nuclear physics at Ivy University. When he began working at Ivy University, Choi received the Bio-Belt from a fellow colleague. With the belt, Choi quickly discovered he could manipulate his height from his full size to the subatomic scale while retaining any mass, weight, and density. As the Atom, he set out to explore the microscopic world and use the belt for the advancement of society while filling the void left by Ray Palmer's retirement. Atom also used his ability to shrink an array of scientific instruments and keep them in his belt, including a swab, microscope, electromagnetic discharge gun, and field pressurizer. Despite his career as a super hero, the Atom preferred to use logic and science to a catch all solution rather than use his feelings. **Hawkman II: Katar Hol was the imperial prince of his home planet of Thanagar. His father was Paran Katar, renowned ornithologist and inventor. When Katar Hol was eighteen, an alien race called the Gordanians invaded Thanagar and began looting the planet. Paran sent young Katar Hol to infiltrate their nest and bring back information on the aliens. Using this information, Paran created a hawk-like battle suit containing advanced technology like his "Nth metal". Katar used this hawk-suit and Paran's advanced weaponry to drive the Manhawks away from Thanagar. That, however, was not the end of the problem. Some Thanagarians had learned the concept of stealing from the Manhawks. Due to the amount of crime, the Thanagarian government created a police force. In honor of Paran Katar and his achievements, the new police force began using his hawk-suit and equipment. Paran headed this new police force, named the Hawk-Police (or Wingmen), and his son became one of the first recruits. Katar soon became one of the most skilled of the Hawk-Police. When a group called the Rainbow Robbers began committing crimes, Katar was teamed up with rookie Shayera Thal to track and apprehend the criminals. During the case, Shayera saved Katar's life, and the two soon fell in love. A few weeks later, Katar proposed to Shayera and the two got married, working together as partners-for-life in the Hawk-Police. After ten years of marriage and in the force, the pair were sent to Earth in 1989 to capture the shape-shifting Thanagarian criminal Byth. During their mission, they meet George Emmett, commissioner of the Midway City Police Department, and told him their alien origin. With Emmett's help, the pair took over his retiring brother Ed's place as museum curators. They adopt the identities as Carter and Shiera Hall. After capturing him and sending him back to Thanagar, they elected to remain on Earth to work with authorities to learn human police methods. The two acted publicly as the heroes Hawkman and Hawkgirl (later Hawkwoman). The rest of Hawkman's supporting cast consist of Mavis Trent, museum naturalist and diorama artist who flirts with Katar; Joe Tracy, the museum's publicist; his commanding officer Andar Pul; a large red hawk named Big Red who lives nearby Hawk Valley; and teenage orphan Charley Parker, Golden Eagle. Katar gained a variety of unique villainous opponents such as the Shadow Thief, Matter Master, Ira Quimby (I.Q.), Konrad Kaslak, Chac, the Raven, the Criminal Alliance of the World (or C.A.W.), Lion-Mane, Kanjar Ro, Hyathis, the Fadeaway Man, and the Gentleman Ghost. Katar joined the Justice League of America in 1993, where he befriended the Atom and frequently sparred with Green Arrow with whose "question authority" outlook the lawman frequently disagreed. Hol left the Justice League for a time when Thanagar was hit by the Equalizer Plague, which caused all Thanagarians to change so that their physical and mental talents, and even their heights, became the same. With the help of the JLA, he was eventually able to reverse the effects of the plague. However, in the wake of the plague, Thanagar adopted an expansionist outlook, and went to war with the planet Rann, which orbits Alpha Centauri. This forced Katar and Shayera to choose to fight for or against their own planet, and they elected to oppose Thanagar, becoming exiles on Earth. Around this time, Shayera herself joined the JLA, and took the name Hawkwoman. Following the truce between Thanagar and Rann, Thanagar began to secretly try to take over the Earth. Hol opposed their efforts in a furtive "secret war" for several years. **Elongated Man: Ralph Dibny was always interested in the flexibilities of the human body, watching "the India Rubber Men" or circus contortionists. Dibny traveled the world to learn more about these plastic abilities. Dibny traced the abilities to a soft drink called Gingold that also contained the juice of the Yucatan Gingo fruit. Dibny isolated a certain chemical and made a concentrated dose. After drinking it, Dibny acquired augmented elastic abilities. As Elongated Man, Dibny joined the League and also put his detective skills to use. These skills are on par with that of even Batman's. **Red Tornado: An alien lifeform from the planet Rann journeyed to Earth intent on finding a new identity for itself. It decided to assume control of a robotic form called Red Tornado and a human alter ego John Ulthoon. Red Tornado settled down in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island as a professor of archeology at a local community college. Red Tornado was eventually found out by Batman and the two routinely teamed up. Red Tornado saw Batman as a worthy teacher of humanity, the very thing he desires to understand and become a part of. **Zatanna: Zatana Zatara is the daughter of John Zatara, a famous stage magician and Sindella, a member of the Hidden Ones, a tribe of sorcerers. Unknown at first to Zatanna, she had inherited her mother's magic skills and father's heroism. Sindella soon returned to her people in Turkey, and left Zatanna to her father. Together, they traveled the world on a magic act. Zatanna soon lost her father but discovered his diary and created a stage persona of her own. Most of her acts are basic magic that anyone of the craft can perform. But to make her performances all the more spectacular, she uses real magic in her final act. As a concentration technique, Zatanna says her spells backwards. **Firestorm: Jason Rusch is a 17 year old genius. On one fateful day, he and his dim-witted science teacher, Coach Ronnie Raymond (the original Firestorm with Martin Stein) were caught in a nuclear meltdown, caused by Dr. Double X, during an end of semester field trip to a nuclear test facility. Rusch refused to leave Raymond behind when his a knee injury resurfaced. Both were fused together and granted superpowers. While Rusch remained in control of his body, Raymond's consciousness was transferred into Rusch's mind but at times, he could also control the body. Rusch struggled to cope with his new identity and powers but found comfort in the ability to alter the composition of any type of matter, the ultimate test of his will and imagination. **Dr. Mid-Nite: Dr. McNider was blinded when a grenade was thrown into his room. Undaunted, McNider continued his research with the help of his girlfriend, Myra Mason. After an encounter with an owl, who he later adopted and named "Hooty," he discovered he was able to see in the dark. McNider developed a special set of goggles that gave him the ability to see at anytime of the day. He also devised Blackout Bombs and debuted in New York as the Mystery Man, Dr. Midnite. He made quick work of the criminal underworld and joined the Justice Society of America. He and the rest of the Society helped train Batman and Black Canary. **Alan Scott: The Starheart, a magical entity, was imprisoned in an orb by the Guardians of the Universe. It landed on Earth and saved a man named Alan Scott from a train wreck. Scott followed its instructions and forged a power ring to tap into its power. Scott became Green Lantern. He went on to become a member of the Justice Society of America. Scott's ring was one weakness: wood. Alan Scott later encountered Hal Jordan and learned about Guy Gardner. **Wildcat: Henry Grant swore to make his son Ted fearless and pushed him into participating in sports. Ted grew up in a bad neighborhood and was beat up everyday and twice on Sunday. During Ted's college years, both his parents died. This couldn't have come at a worse time, the Great Depression that left many penniless had struck. On one fateful night in New York, Grant saved a man from an attempted mugging. This man turned out to be heavyweight champion, "Socker" Smith. Smith was so impressed he took Grant under his tutelage and trained him to be a champion in his own right. However, Grant became a victim of a plot weaved by Smith's managers. When Smith was killed by a posion overdose, Grant was framed and put up for a hit by the mob. He survived but his police escorts weren't so lucky. After coming upon a child whose Green Lantern comic was stolen, Grant was inspired to create his own identity, Wildcat and sought to exonerate his name. He soon joined the Justice Society of America. During a mission to evacuate tenants from an apartment fire, Wildcat was separated from his teammates. After finding Black Canary, he watched in horror as she was buried under debris. With her dying breath, she made Wildcat promise he would watch over her daughter. Since then, he has been a surrogate father to the second Black Canary, more so than the rest of the Justice Society of America. Wildcat went on to mentor Batman and owns and operates his own gym where he offers boxing lessons. Three trademarks of Wildcat are his vintage motorcycle and Tiger Tonic, a concoction of eggs, chicken, and fish, and his reputed nine lives. Despite a recent heart attack, Wildcat was undaunted and continued to operate a full-time super hero. Despite the advent of super powers and technology, Wildcat sticks to tradition, his two fists. **Al Pratt: Al Pratt was born in 1920. Pratt was a sophomore at Calvin College in 1940 and suffered indignity due to his short stature. This led to him becoming the target of harassment and bullying, and referred to as "Atom Al" by his tormentors. Due to this, he felt he was unable to impress Mary James, the girl of his dreams. One day, feeling sympathetic, he bought dinner for a vagrant who turned out to be Joe Morgan, a former boxing champ. Morgan promised Pratt the young man could be made into a muscular man with the right training. In under one year Pratt became a massively strong fighter, and he decided to use his new ability to protect the oppressed as the “mystery man,” Atom. At the start of World War II, President Roosevelt organized the "mystery men" to band together and create the Justice Society of America. Al was a founding member and later joined the All-Star Squadron where he struck up a strong friendship with fellow member Wildcat. He was present when the JSA battled Ian Karkull. During the fight, Atom was bathed in mystical energy that kept him young for decades. In another battle alongside the All-Star Squadron, Al Pratt fought the reluctant villain known as Cyclotron. Energy released in that battle caused Al Pratt to develop radiation immunity by the late-1940s. But when the Atom and Starman went to the Manhattan Project site to stop a foe, Pratt, without thinking, ran through the fallout to save Starman and was caught in another explosion. He was unaffected by this and their foe was defeated. Surviving the blast completely unharmed, it was discovered that the extra dose of radiation gave him more superpowers. Pratt was always very intelligent, yet ignorant when it came to nuclear physics. After the incident with Starman at the Manhattan Project site, he started studying nuclear physics and gained his PhD to become a brilliant scientist. Later, he took the job of nuclear physics professor at Alma Mater Calvin College. In the early 50s, Pratt retired along with the rest of the JSA, after the group was urged by to remove their masks and work for the government. Pratt then revealed himself as The Atom to his sweetheart Mary James, as well as her parents, and then proposed to her. They eventually married and had a happy life together. Years later, Pratt came out of retirement to rejoin the JSA. He and the rest of the JSA teamed up with the Justice League of America for the first time to battle a group known as the Crime Champions. On this adventure, Pratt met Ray Palmer, the modern-day Atom. Al continued battling evil alongside the JSA and his best friend Wildcat, and Pratt's bravery inspired his godson Albert Rothstein, the grandson of Cyclotron (who looked up to Al as a father figure), to use his powers for good as the superhero known as Nuklon. **Dr. Fate: Kent Nelson was born to Celestine Babcock Nelson, a spiritual and Sven Nelson, a archaeologist. Kent's mother died sometime after his birth under unknown circumstances. Kent's destiny was already written and at the age of 12, his sheltered life would soon change Sven Nelson had decided to take his son Kent on a dig to the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia to an archaeological site. The natives were too scared to enter the temple, fearing curses and the wrath of God which did not disturb Sven Nelson. Sven and Kent ventured into the temple of Nabu the Wise that would forever change their lives. Kent wandered around the temple and stumbled upon an ancient sarcophagus containing the giant body of Nabu the Wise, an ancient Egyptian sorcerer. Kent felt that he had to pull the lever that was keeping Nabu asleep after a hundreds of centuries. After pulling the lever that kept Nabu in suspended animation, a poisonous gas swept through the temple and killed Sven Nelson but left Kent unharmed. As gratitude for his release from suspended animation, Nabu offered to teach the boy unlimited power. Kent did not want this power but only to have his father back. With a wave of his hand, Nabu had removed all knowledge of Sven's death from the boy. Within that week, Nabu had transformed Kent into a full grown man and taught him the ways of mysticism. Nabu's last wish was for Kent to release all his power on his master. Kent could not kill his master, as he had grown attached to Nabu the Wise. Nabu made a gesture of his hand and Kent remembered that the gas that freed Nabu had killed his father. In a fit of rage, Kent summoned all his power to destroy Nabu. Nabu's true origin was revealed to Kent, Nabu was an energy being part of a race called the Lords of Order. As a final gift, Nabu bestowed the Helmet of Fate, the Cloak of Levitation, and the Amulet of Anubis to Kent. With these items, Kent would be able to fight the never ending battle between Order and Chaos. Kent Nelson took the name Dr. Fate and soon encountered his future wife, Inza. Together, they live in a tower in Salem Massachusetts. Dr. Fate served a lifetime of combat against mystical threats and joined the Justice Society of America. In the World War II-era, Dr. Fate teleported the rest of the JSA to the White House and stop Per Degaton. In the modern age, Dr. Fate altered the appearance of his helmet and even learned a few boxing lessons from Batman. **Jay Garrick: After a less than stellar career in college football, Jay Garrick took a position as a research scientist in Keystone City. During an experiment, he fell asleep and accidentally inhaled heavy water vapors that carried hyper-charged atoms from a radioactive liquid. Garrick was unharmed but discovered he was granted enhanced speed. He became the Flash and adopted a costume that pays homage to Mercury, the Roman messanger god. To conceal his identity, Flash vibrates his facial features in the public. The Flash helped found the Justice Society of America and later trained Batman and Black Canary. He later met the second Flash, Barry Allen, and endorsed him as his predecessor. Together, they took part in the Race Around the World charity event. **Carter Hall: In Ancient Egypt, Prince Khufu was locked in a blood feud with his rival Hath-set. Hath-set succeeded in capturing Khufu and his lover Chay-Ara and killed the both of them. Thousands of years later, Khufu was reincarnated as Carter Hall, who became an archaeologist. In a dream, Hall learns of his past and meets Shiera Sanders, his reincarnated lover. After finding archaic knife, Hall realizes that his rival Hat-set was reincarnated as a scientist named Anton Hastor. Using pieces of Nth metal from the Egyptian digsite, Hall created a special belt that gave him the power of flight. He then crafted a costume and called himself Hawkman and confronted Hastor. Hawkman went on to become chairman of the Justice Society of America. He helped train Batman and Black Canary. **Hourman: Born and raised in New York, Rex Tyler developed in interest in chemistry and later, biochemistry. In the late 1930's, he began working for the Bannermain Chemical Company in vitamin and hormone research. Tyler created a new steroid that he named "Miraclo." He discovered that it enhanced his physical attributes for only one hour at a time. Tyler became an over night millionaire and pharmaceutical magnate. He began to see the evil and corruption of society and decided to make a difference for the common good. With these pills, he became the Man of the Hour and later, Hourman. He then joined the Justice Society of America. It appears that he was the one who taught Batman to use good one-liners in battle. **Johnny Thunder: Jakeem Johnny Williams is a precocious teenager from Keystone City. Jakeem's mother left his father while she was still pregnant with the boy, and he was orphaned when his mother died of cancer. His aunt Lashawn was then granted custody, and his father, Phil, never knew about his birth. Jakeem became a self-reliant latchkey kid who grew up on the streets and adopted a tough, foul-mouthed attitude in order to survive. Eventually, Jakeem comes into possession of Johnny Thunder's genie called Thunderbolt. He received the genie from a pen given to him by Jay Garrick. When the world was threatened by an evil Thunderbolt from the same dimension as his Thunderbolt, Jakeem assists the Justice Society of America in defeating it and returning it to the Fifth Dimension. To combat the threat, Jakeem's thunderbolt Yz combined with another genie named Lkz to form Yzlkz. Controlled by the phrase "So Cûl" (pronounced "so cool"), the new purple genie gained enough power to defeat the rogue Thunderbolt and banish it back to it's dimension. **Spectre: In 776 BC, God's wrath was manifested and unleashed as Spectre. In order to atone for his role in Lucifer's rebellion, Raphael was transformed into the Spectre and used to inflict wrath on those who sinned. It is said he destroyed Sodom and Gommorah, spread the 10 plagues across Egypt, and destroyed the walls of Jericho. After the arrival of Jesus Christ, Spectre was delegated to Limbo as it was decreed that the spirits of vengeance and forgiveness could not exist on Earth at the same time. He was freed after Christ's death, Spectre was freed but required to bond with a human host. In 1940, James Corrigan was born to Reverend Jedediah Corrigan, a fundamentalist preacher. In order to teach him about the nature of sin, the Reverend often physically and emotionally abused his son. When James turned into a teenager, he ran away to New York City and became a police officer. Although he did well as a detective, Corrigan was infamous for his self-righteous and arrogant attitude. In 1940, Corrigan was killed by a mobster named Gat Benson. Corrigan's soul desired vengeance and attracted the attention of the Spectre. The Spectre got his revenge on Benson. A local patrolman, Percival Poplanski, suggested he use his powers for good. **Starman: Ted Knight was a wealthy heir and playboy in Opal City. Bored with his life of leisure, Knight often focused on his true passion of science. He was interested in how stars bombarded Earth with energy and sought to harness it. Along with Professor Abraham Davis, Knight created the Gravity Rod. Knight also helped develop the atomic bomb and later married Adele Doris Drew. Together, they had two sons: David and Jack. Knight became the hero Starman and joined the Justice Society of America. **Power Girl: Power Girl is the Earth-Two counterpart of the Kryptonian Supergirl and first cousin to Kal-L, the Superman of Earth-Two. Possessing her cousin's superhuman strength and ability to fly, she took his place in the Justice Society of America after he entered into semi-retirement to focus on his personal life. Kara-L has since been recognized as an important member of the JSA. After discovering Krypton was about to explode, Kara's father Zor-L launched her as an infant to Earth in a ship at the same time that Kal-L's ship was launched. However, Kara's ship took a much longer journey, resulting in her arriving on Earth decades after her cousin. According to Kara, the trip took 60 years to finish. Unlike Kal-L's ship which was designed for fast travel, Kara's "Symbioship" was designed to hold Kara in stasis during her development through the prolonged voyage. In addition, the ship's artificial intelligence had the life experiences and education of a Kryptonian in the form of a virtual reality program wherein she could interact with life-like copies of her parents and fellow Kryptonians. When she landed on Earth, Kara was the age of an adult woman in her early twenties. **Booster Gold: In 25th century, Michael Jon Carter was a security guard at a Natural History Museum. Frustrated with his life, Carter came up with a new plan, to go back into the past with futuristic technology via a time machine he stole from displays and become a famous super hero like the ones he idolized as a child. Along with a data bank named Skeets, he traveled to the present. Utilizing a Legion Flight Ring and 24th century super hero costume, Carter became Booster Gold. While not in his costume, Booster stores it within Skeets who can simply transpose it back onto him when the time comes. In the modern era, Booster Gold became best friends with fellow super hero, Blue Beetle. They even escaped a few death traps together, such as one in Bludhaven. **Captain Atom: Former United States Air Force Captain Nathaniel Christopher Adam, aka Allen Adam, aka Cameron Scott, was atomized in a scientific experiment gone awry. He acquired super strength, flight, and energy blast projection. With these powers, Adam became Captain Atom. The hero garnered enemies like Major Force but he also took part in public service announcements with two child actors named Chris and Kyle. Captain Atom's motto was "Be a hero by remembering you're not." **Captain Marvel: Billy Batson led a hard life. When he was a child, his parents, CC and Marylin Batson, were betrayed and killed by their assistant Theo Adam while on an archaeological dig in Egypt. Separated from his twin sister Mary, Billy was forced to live with his uncle Ebenezer who took all of Billy's trust fund money and cast him out into the streets. Billy sold newspapers and slept in subway terminals. All he had was half of a locket given to him by his mother. He longed for a family to belong to. One night, a vision of his father persuaded Billy to climb aboard a train covered in mystic runes. Once aboard, Billy was transported to the deepest of caverns in the Earth. At the entrance, Billy came upon several statues that represented the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man: Pride, Envy, Lust, Hatred, Selfishness, Laziness and Injustice. Billy then met the wizard Shazam, who was seated on a throne with a large stone block hovering above him. Shazam chose Billy to succeed him and imbued him with all of his powers. Shazam instructed Billy that by speaking his name, a lightning bolt would appear and grant him power. The lightning bolt is a physical manifestation of Shazam's power. When in contact with Billy, the bolt transforms him into the very adult Captain Marvel granting him invulnerability, flight, super speed and super strength. The power of Shazam is said to have originated from abilities donated by the Old Gods (Greek and Roman); the wisdom of Solomon, strength of Hercules, stamina of Atlas, power of Zeus, courage of Achilles and the speed of Mercury. After Captain Marvel transformed back to Billy for the first time, the bolt hit the hovering stone block and made it crush the wizard. Shazam did not die, instead he gave Billy a fond farewell and traveled to the Rock of Eternity, a peak that exists outside of time and space. For all this power, Billy vowed to uphold all that is good and fight the never-ending battle against the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. Billy returned to his home of Fawcett City and enrolled at CC Binder Elementary School, lived at a halfway house for orphans, and fought various super villains. Over time, Captain upheld his vow and his honest soul has earned him the title of "the World's Mightiest Mortal". **Fire: Born and raised in Brazil, South America, Beatriz DaCosta grew up in high school. DaCosta was on a field trip and saw equipment that makes a flammable material called Pyroplasm. She was accidentally exposed to Pyroplasm and gained superpowers. As Fire, DaCosta became a superhero. **Guy Gardner: Born in Baltimore, Maryland, Guy Gardner dedicated his early life to winning his father's approval. All of Gardner's achievements were dismissed. To cope with these constant failures, he indulged in General Glory comic books and even fashioned his bowl haircut on General Glory's sidekick, Ernie. In his mid-teens, Gardner gave up on his father and became a juvenile delinquent. He quickly turned his life around and became a nationally renowned football hero and graduated from the University of Michigan with a Bachelor's Degree in Education and Psychology. Gardner started a career in social care when the Green Lantern known as Abin Sur crash landed on Earth with mortal wounds. Sur commanded his green power ring to seek out a man honest and fearless enough to succeed him. The ring found two candidates, Guy Gardner and Hal Jordan. Since Hal Jordan was closer in proximity, he was chosen. With his irascible and boyishly innocent personality, Gardner eventually went on to serve on the Green Lantern Corps and monitored Space Sector 2814 when Jordan was assigned to recruitment. **Ice: Tora Olafsdotter is the daughter of the king of the Ice people who secretly lived in Norway. Olafsdotter's mother is allegedly famous for her peanut butter and sardine smoothies. An engineer named Rod Schoendienst accidentally discovered the Ice people and in an odd turn of events made a pact with the king to take Olafsdotter to explore the outside world. She took on the codename Ice and became close friends with Fire. Ice's innocent personality gives way to a certain naivete. From her friendship with Fire, Ice knows some of the Portuguese language. **Rocket Red: Dmitri Pushkin is a kind-hearted and jolly man with a taste for American culture. He has a wife named Belina and two children, Mishca and Tascha. Pushkin joined Russia's national super-guard, the Rocket Red Brigade, to help defend the nation. The program increased volunteers' natural strength and endurance. They were all outfitted with high-tech battlesuits equipped with solar-powered propulsion system, automatic defenses, super-heated plasma blasters, electrified nets, magnetic boots, and mecha-empathic circuitry. **Plastic Man: Eel O' Brian was once a small time gangster known for his ability to slip away from capture. Lured by the dream of making it big with fortune, he became a henchman for Kite Man. One night, while robbing the safe of Crawford Chemical Works, Batman intervened. O'Brian attempted to escape but a Batarang disabled his kite and he fell into a vat of acid. Batman pulled O'Brian from the vat and took him in for hospitalization. O'Brian soon discovered his physiology was altered by the acid and he could stretch himself to any length and transform into any object possible. Whether it was out of guilt or not, Batman assumed full responsibility for O'Brian's rehabilitation after he testified against Kite Man in a court of law. Batman vouched for him in front of the judge, the parole board, and later, the Justice League International. As Plastic Man, he began to turn his life around despite the constant call of cash. Tired of being kept on the sidelines, Plastic Man infiltrated Babyface's gang under the alias, Stretch Wheeler. They robbed the First National Bank and left Plastic Man for dead. Batman saved his life again and the duo tailed the gang to a high speed train. **Black Lightning: Jefferson Pierce ran away from his home in Metropolis' Suicide Slums, a notoriously impoverished community. Pierce also had the power of electromagnetism and could generate bolts of electricity. He was eventually recruited to join an underground collective called the Outsiders. Slug, the leader, manipulated his recruits with propaganda about the decay of society. Due to his upbringing, Pierce could only agree with Slug. **Katana: Years ago, Tatsu Yamashiro was a student training under Master Takahiro in the art of the samurai. Takahiro was also the guardian of a one of a kind 14th century Muramasa katana sword. Yamashiro mistakingly revealed this and a villain named Takeo came to Takahiro's dojo for the sword. She hid while Takeo confronted the master and watched in horror as he was slain. Master Takahiro realized his death was needed to push her to her peak in order for her to wield the sword. In honor of Master Takahiro, Yamashiro took a vow of silence. Seeking to be an agent of justice, Tatsu traveled to America as Katana. Mostly quiet and stoic, Katana lets her skills speak for herself. When she does speak, Katana reveals a very methodical and analytical mind. Somewhere down the line, she was recruited to the Outsiders, a kindred collection of outcasts. **Metamorpho: Rex Mason was only a teenager when he was hired evil industrialist, Simon Stagg to help locate the Orb of Ra in Egypt. When Mason succeeded, Stagg's assistant Java betrayed him. Left for dead in the light of a meteor, Mason survived and was transformed into a oddity. Calling himself Metamorpho, the Elemant Man, Mason traveled the world seeking a cure for his condition. Metamorpho was eventually recruited by Slug into the Outsiders. It seems likely that Slug appealed to Metamorpho's obsession with eating rather than ideology. Because of his child-like innocence, Metamorpho often depends on his friends, Black Lightning and Katana, as a moral compass. **Geo-Force: Brion George was the handsome yet brash crown prince of the European nation Markovia. Baron Bedlam and his forces invaded the country and executed King Viktor. Markov's older brother Gregor took over as king but was unable to stop Bedlam. Markov then implored the royal family's scientist Dr. Helga Jace to use her research and give him super powers. He encountered Batman and the Outsiders while fighting against Bedlam. After peace was re-established, Markov journeyed to America to master his powers by training under Batman. **Halo: Violet Harper was once a criminal sociopath but was murdered by a gang. As fate would have it, Harper was being observed by the Aurakle, an alien composed of rainbow-like energy. Aurakle merged with Harper's body, awoke with amnesia, and was now an otherwise innocent person. Her power is much like a Green Lantern in terms of creating constructs but she can access an aurora of energy of several colors: red for heat, orange for force blasts, yellow for light, green for stasis beam, blue for distortion effect, indigo for tractor beam, and violet for all powers to be used at once. She chose the new name of Gabrielle Doe and was recruited by Batman to join the Outsiders with the codename of Halo. **Looker: Emily Briggs was a mousy bank teller who lived a quiet life with her husband in Gotham City. That all changed when she was kidnapped by people from the underground civilization known as Abyssia. The Outsiders set out to rescue Emily. After a battle with the people of Abyssia, Emily's heritage was revealed to her and as Halley's Comet passed by the Earth, Emily underwent a metahuman transformation, as well as becoming more conventionally attractive. After leaving Abyssia to its people, Emily returned with the Outsiders and an astonished husband. She soon took on the name "Lia" as well as a more confident, yet self-centered, personality. Emily's first outing as Looker occurred after the Outsiders had been captured by the Masters of Disaster. After defeating the Masters of Disaster, she freed the Outsiders and was welcomed into their ranks. Her first tenure with the Outsiders showed how much the mousy Emily Briggs had changed, as she became obsessed with her beauty, something that usually created some tension between her and Katana. The tension was only heightened with the budding friendship between Looker and Halo, where the more free-spirited Looker was in sharp contrast with Halo's stricter legal guardian, Katana. **Bronze Tiger: Ben Turner grew up in Central City. One night, he witnessed a burglar attack his parents. Since then, he channeled a deep rage and searched for a way to control it. He eventually turned to Asia where he studied martial arts. Turner eventually became a student of Master Wong Fei. He was considered Wong Fei's best student, but Turner was never acknowledged as such for being too full of pride. Turner would never bow before Master Wong Fei or anyone for that matter. He also developed contempt for his classmate, Fox. In a way, Fox was his opposite. Fox was wealthy and fought for thrills. Turner was penniless and fought to protect. He soon became dissatisfied and left the Temple prematurely thinking he mastered Wudang. Turner traveled to a village and nominated himself as its protector. As Bronze Tiger, he constructed the Tiger Cage and challenged anyone to fight him. Quotes *Question: Batman, i discovered from an alternate Batman, same as you, he told me everything, remember those Starro chips that were attached to Nightwing, Batgirl, Ace, Robin and the others? Those were used to gain access to their memories, Orval Trask sold everything to Cadmus, Project Cadmus, to find out everything their secrets, lives and fears, then they made clones out of them, and kept the others held captive in cryogenatic hibernation, they were turned into patriots by Colonol Calloway, and into lords, and they were supported by G. Gordon Godfrey, and they make peace with the Global Peace Agency. This all led to Hourman's death when he refused to retire along with the Justice Society of America. Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Jeff Bennett as OMAC/Buddy Blank/Captain Marvel/Starman *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake/Black Canary/Fire *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Nicholas Guest as Question/Martian Manhunter *Corey Burton as Red Tornado/Dr. Mid-Nite/Alan Scott *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing *Mae Whitman as Batgirl *Zach Shada as Robin *Dee Bradley Baker as Ace the Bat-Hound *James Arnold Taylor as Green Arrow/Guy Gardner *John DiMaggio as Aquaman/G. Gordon Godfrey *Roger Rose as Superman *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *Loren Lester as Hal Jordan *Alan Tudyk as Barry Allen *Rick D. Wasserman as Hawkman *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Hawkwoman/Halo *Jennifer Hale as Zatanna/Ice/Power Girl *Tyler James Williams as Firestorm/Jason Rusch *Bill Fagerbakke as Ronnie Raymond *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man *James Sie as Atom *R. Lee Ermy as Wildcat *Phil Morris as Al Pratt/Atom *Greg Ellis as Dr. Fate *Andy Miller as Jay Garrick/Flash *William Katt as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Lex Lang as Hourman *Ricky Collins as Johnny Thunder *Mark Hamill as Spectre *Jeff Bennett as Starman/Captain Marvel *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Tom Kenny as Plastic Man *Bumper Robinson as Black Lightning *Tara Strong as Katana *Scott Menville as Metamorpho *Hunter Parrish as Geo-Force *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Looker *Gary Sturgis as Bronze Tiger *Daniel Riordan as Paul Westfield *David Lodge as Guardian *Jeffery Combs as Dubbliex *Gina Torres as Amanda Waller *Ronnie Schell as Colonol Calloway *Joaquim Phoenix as General Eiling Category:Episodes